


this is our turning point

by mendystar1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a crumbled carefully placed paper with scribbled words hidden underneath a stack of papers that Derek was trying to organize into a pile.</p><p>These words are what changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our turning point

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my docs for a while now, decided to dump it here. 
> 
> Inspired by something I wrote when I was inspired by a tumblr photoset.

> one;
> 
> it always hurts to watch him as he makes himself suffer by the guilt he has placed upon himself. he doesn’t know that he shines bright, brighter than any star in the sky.
> 
> two;
> 
> you can tell from his smiles that he deems himself unworthy. his glances tell you that he sees you as the sun, when in reality you’re the moon, reflecting the brilliance you see in him so you can show him how good he truly is. he never sees. he’s too busy being consumed by his own self-torture.
> 
> three;
> 
> he never touches you and when he does, it’s pure emotion. a grab to pull you away from the dangers ahead or a small touch when he seeks a comfort of a friend. he believes that everything around him will turn to ash, so he stays away as you yearn for the next touch that comes every blue moon.
> 
> four;
> 
> you know that you love him. it’s a love that will continue for centuries until the sun dies along with the world. you know this because you want to give him the world. you want to give him everything and anything and more.
> 
> five;
> 
> you just have to show him.

\-----------

Derek looks at Stiles, his hands crumpling the paper, its words, smudged by the wear of the constant folding and unfolding.

“What is this?” Derek asked. His eyes set on the younger teen.

Stiles’ hands turned into fists, his breath coming in stutters.

“It’s just something I wrote.” Stiles answered.

A deafening silence filled the air.

“Is it about me?” Derek asked hesitantly.

_‘Because that’s the big question isn’t it?_  
_The answer could ultimately change the outcome of this future.  
_ _For the better or for the worse._

_A yes could bring us both happiness, but he'll only see the bad in himself and leave. It would turn into a no._

_A no would bring us both unhappiness. For me, it would be the lying. And for him it would be the missed chance that will remain burned in his memory.  
_

_The time he let his guilt win over his desire.  
_

_The time he lost me.'_

"Yes. It's about you."

"I didn't know you were a writer."

Stiles shrugged. "Sometimes when it gets too much, up here." Stiles points to his forehead. "I cope by just writing everything that comes to mind. It sometimes turns into something that sounds like poetry."

"It is poetry."

"To you maybe. To other people it could be the ramblings of an emotional teen. What is poetry anyway? A string of words that express an idea through similes and metaphors? Words that paint a story without giving the who, what, when, where, why?"

"It's words from the heart."

Stiles pauses. “And what are your words?”

Derek freezes.

“Mine?”

Stiles gives a tiny nod, barely noticeable if Derek wasn't watching him intently.

“Your words. From your heart.”

Derek's mind races.

_Words I wished that I have said before the world turned to fire and ash._

_Words I almost said to her, in the dark, her wide grin twisting into a scar._

_Words I said to a girl in my arms, it's heartfelt tones washing over her as she took her last breath._

_The words I want to say to you, forever until you realize how much of a shadow I am to your brilliant light._

“I love you.”


End file.
